


Family

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur thinks back on his family, the one he had, the one he's left in the Blue Mountains, and the ones he came with on this quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Bombur was the baby of the family, he always had been, so it came as a surprise when he found a lovely lass to settle down with. When he and his lovely and loud wife went on to have babe after babe, many of their fellows were in awe, whereas some sent pitying looks their way.

“How do they plan on feeding all those sprogs?” Was the main question that came up, for few could overlook Bombur’s wide girth. It had been a sore subject growing up, but he had always had his older brother and cousins to look after him when the taunts got too harsh, until he learned how to defend himself properly without their help.

His missus though, she loved him, neither despite or because of his size, though she had expressed her worries that he’d come back from the quest to reclaim Erebor far too small, he reassured her that she’d just have to make some extras when he returned.

Feeding all of the children was a problem however, Bombur managed to get by as a cook in a pub and did well, his food was appreciated, and though his wife’s family had lost a good deal of their status when Erebor fell, they managed. His brother always chipped in, working as a miner where he could, making toys when he couldn’t.

Bifur had taught him, before things got really bad, when they still had 3 cousins and had regular meals together, before Bofur used his stories and cheerfulness as a facade and before Bombur had to grow up to take care of more than just his own children and wife.

Bombur would never forget getting the news that two of their cousins, Bifur’s baby sister and brother, were dead, in an attack led by orcs, and that their remaining cousin had less than a year left to live.

His kids had taken to Bifur, they had always adored him, they were now often seen defending him from the stares of the townspeople and they were as happy as ever to receive his toys and trinkets.

It was an unexpected sight to see him and Bofur standing in the ruins of a long-forgotten home, a home that was never truly theirs, not really. He knew that his cousin had gotten better, and not just his cousin, his brother had stopped deflecting a certain degree and might even have found happiness on the road, he just hoped that it could last now that the dragon was dead.

The gold would be able to give his children a good life, his little lass had been talking about wanting to become a scholar, he had shared that with Ori, who said he would try to help her on her way.

He gave a sigh, and joined Bofur and Bifur. Soon he could return to his family, he had missed them so on this miserable quest, even the screaming and the one-upping that they did. They were good children, and his wife was the finest dwarf in the Blue Mountains, no matter what Gloin had to say about his own.


End file.
